Boundry
by SilverTwilight19
Summary: Sakura didn’t know which Naruto she liked better; a sober one, who told her how much he liked her or a drunken one who showed her…in more than one ways.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura didn't know which Naruto she liked better; a sober one, who told her how much he liked her or a drunken one who showed her…in more than one ways.

()()

Sakura sighed as she groggily made her way up the stairs to her apartment. It had been a long day at the hospital…really long. With a whole ANBU squad coming back from a brief but dangerous mission, Sakura had not even had time for a simple lunch break. She had worked for most of the day—without a break mind you, so to say she was exhausted was an understatement. Right now, all she wanted to do was get up these extremely annoying stairs, take a nice hot bath and crawl into bed.

So, imagine her surprise (and annoyance) when she found Ino waiting outside her door. 'Ugh, I'm too tired to deal with Ino right now,' she thought

"Sakura, there you are! Do you know how long I've been waiting here?" Ino exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. Sighing, Sakura mutter a 'go away Ino' before making a bee line for her door, only to be blocked by the chatty blonde.

"It's freezing out here! You're lucky I love you this much to wait out here for you. Now I've got something to tell you and I won't leave until you say yes!"

For the hundredth time that day, Sakura sighed. She was too tired to argue with Ino now. The fates must like playing games with her because things like this always seemed to happen to her. Once, just once she would have liked to get home without any distractions. 'Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away' Sakura thought, though she knew that would never happen.

"…so you just have to come okay?" Sakura blinked, amazed at how fast Ino seemed to talk, knowing that she couldn't have been thinking that long. As soon as Ino saw the befuddled look on her face she said, "You weren't listening, were you?" Sakura could only nod. So much for ignoring her, she thought, figuring Ino would retell her whole story over. Ino sighed, "Look, to make a long story, I'm having a party on the 24th and I want you there! Got it? And I won't take no for an answer!

Knowing just how stubborn Ino was, Sakura knew she could be waiting out here all night. She knew in the end she would have to say yes. Still…that didn't mean she couldn't try and weasel herself out of it.

"Ino, what are you doing standing outside of my door at," She glanced at her watch, "12:42 AM"?

"Well I just decided I wanted to have a party and – hey! Stop trying to avoid the question! There's no reason you can't come, so don't try and make up an excuse, or say you have to work at the hospital."

Well, there went plan B and plan C. Crap. Sakura sighed, "You won't go until I say yes?" Ino nodded. "Fine I'll go okay. Now will you please leave? I'm exhausted. Grinning in a way that would have put Naruto to shame, Ino made her way to the stairs. "See you tomorrow night Sakura!" Ino called as she faded into the night.

'Tomorrow?' Sakura thought, that only gave her24 hours—well less than that, seeing as it _was _tomorrow already, to prepare herself for this party. Sakura trudged to her door as she got her key out of her pocket.

'Well,' she thought ironically, 'so much for that nice hot bath.'

()()

Work the next day had gone by surprisingly quick. Apparently everyone had heard about Ino's party and was either attending, or miserable that they weren't. Sakura was surprised that word got around so fast and she was even more surprised at the amount of people who were going. The only patient she had had that day was a little boy who scrapped his knee, and even he knew the basics about the get together. Since there was no one who needed her immediate attention, she decided to take a small break

Sakura chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. Honestly, she shouldn't have been this surprised; it was Ino she was talking about after all. If you wanted to know the latest gossip or wanted something to be known quickly, Ino was the girl you went to. she could have the village updated on a certain topic in less then four hours. She was just that good. Sakura laughed quietly at her thoughts.

"Sakura!"

Still giggling, she turned around, only to find the girl who had just been occupying her thoughts.

"Hey Ino, what's up?"

"Oh my gawd, have you heard? _Everyone_ knows about my party—and their all coming! Wow I must been super popular and--"

"Is there something you need?" Sakura asked, cutting in on Ino's ramble.

"Oh right. Um, I just wanted to tell you that the party is at my house, duh. It starts at seven and ends whenever, and you better wear something sexy! I mean will you get a guy?"

Sakura shook her head amusingly. Having known Ino for so long she knew that the comment had not been meant to be an insult. Even though, it seemed that Ino's latest project was to get her a man. Not just any man, oh no, but the perfect man. So far all of Inos 'dates' for her had either been too arrogant and snobby or tired to get a little too personal to soon. Sometimes it was even a nasty combination of the two.

"Everyone's going to be there, including Naruto." Ino stated, adding a wink at the end.

Sakura felt her face heat up in embarrassment. "Shh Ino, be quiet!" Sakura hissed as she made an attempt to cover Inos mouth. She knew she would have regretted telling Ino her very well kept, and somewhat hidden secret.

Ever since Naruto had come back from his two year training period (which was a long time ago) people had been looking at him differently, especially the female population. Everywhere he went people would always stop and look, even if only for a moment or two. He had ultimately matured and people where starting to notice, especially when they learned that he had yet to give up on him promise to rescue Sasuke. Sakura knew the moment they reunited things would change.

And they did.

They hung out more and talked about everything. Sakura had grown extremely comfortable around him and him her. Though it may not have seen it, Naruto had matured, although he still kept his childlike and mischievous personality, seeing that a lot of their conversations would end in Sakura punching him, for saying something stupid or perverted, or both. And though she would never admit it out loud it was a part of him, it was a part of him that she had grow to love. Wait—love? She couldn't love Naruto…could she?

Sakura sighed once again. She remembered once that she had let it slip to Ino that she may have felt something more than friendship for the blond haired ninja, and Ino had never let her live it down since.

"—and come on Sakura, this could be your chance! Ugh, you're doing it again, aren't you?"

Not bothering to deny it, Sakura felt herself begin to smile. Even though Ino could get on her nerves at times, (which, was most of the time) she knew Ino had the best interests at heart.

"Look I have to go get ready, but think about what I said, well what little you actually heard. I mean it. Sakura you should tell him how you feel." With that Ino made her way towards the exit and left.

Sakura smiled after her. Well so much for that needed break she thought as she made her way back to the office, with Inos words still lingering in her head. She had debated several times on telling Naruto. She even thought about using subtle hints, though quickly decided against it, seeing as Naruto probably wouldn't get it. Besides there was no way Naruto could like her back. She knew that in their early years together he had been infatuated with her. Surely after all these years his feelings must have died down.

Right?

()()()

Sakura had to shield her eyes the moment she walked into Inos house. The bright, flashing lights were enough to give some on a heart attack. She closed her eyes, giving them a moment or two to adjust to the obnoxious lighting. When she opened them, she could barely make out the image of Ino coming her way.

"Sakura, love the outfit! It's very you!" Ino exclaimed loudly, so her friend could hear her over the loud music. Sakura looked down at her outfit, wondering if she really should have worn it. She was wearing a light pink halter top that had cherry blossoms starting at her left hip and extended toward her right shoulder. Unconsciously she tugged her black mini skirt down; trying to make it longer then it really was.

On her feet she had a pair of black heels that she knew she was going to regret wearing. Not knowing what to do with her hair, seeing as she never really came to parties, she left it down and placed a small clip shaped like a cherry blossom towards the side of her hair. Overall she thought it was a nice outfit and one that didn't make her look like a….slut.

She turned her attention back to Ino, "Thanks! So nice party you got."

"Hehe yup! I'm so glad I decided to throw it." Ino giggled, grabbing onto Sakura as she stumbled her way closer to her. If Ino had been any other person, she would have thought they were drunk. However, Sakura knew that that was not the case, seeing as Ino could hold her liquor surprisingly well.

"So, see anyone you like?" Ino questioned, elbowing Sakura suggestively.

'Well…that didn't take long' Sakura thought, though even as she thought that, she felt herself scanning the room, drifting over the heads of various people. Despite herself, she could already feel herself begin to frown. Most of the guys in the room looked taken, gay, or too drunk to comprehend reality. Especially the blonde in the middle of the…

Wait, blonde?! How many people did she know in Konaha that had that shade of blonde; one. "Naruto?!" Bewildered Sakura could only stare as Naruto danced his way around the room.

"Wow you found tour man fast!" Ino loudly exclaimed.

"He's not my--" Sakura was silenced as Ino placed her hand over Sakuras mouth. "Don't deny what the heart knows." Sakura stared at Ino, shocked to hear something so…mature come out of her mouth. "I mean, we all know you want to DO him." Ino giggled, emphasizing the word do. Well so much for mature. Sakura chuckled as she let her gaze return to the blonde only to find he wasn't there anymore.

"Sak'ra-chan!"

Sakura turned in surprise to find Naruto waving enthusiastically at her from a small table near the bar that Ino had 'bought' to the occasion. She smiled brightly, cursing herself for acting like a love sick fool. She walked over to him, with a mischievous Ino in tow.

"You came, Saku-chan!" She made a move to sit, ignoring the way her heart fluttered at his nickname for her, only to be stopped by Ino.

"Well it was lovely talking to you Sakura, but I have guest to attend to. I shall leave you in the company of Naruto. Remember don't do anything I wouldn't! And use protection!" With that, Ino turned and was instantly lost in the crowd.

Sakura blushed deeply as she glared at the spot where Ino once stood.

"Prot'c'ion?" 're you gonna get 'urt?" Naruto innocently asked. Sakuras blush deepened—if that was possibly—and waved her hand dismissively as she sat in the seat across from Naruto.

"Never mind that, are you having a good time?" Sakura asked, effectively changing the subject.

"I was, but th'n Sak'ra-chan cam along 'nd now itz grreaattt." Naruto exclaimed, unaware of how much he slurred his words. Sakura smiled. Leave it to Naruto to say the simplest things and yet they mean the most to her.

She then listened to Naruto go on about god knows what. She guessed that a drunken Naruto and a sober Naruto weren't as different as she thought. They both were loud and liked to talk. Sakura giggled and shook her head at her thoughts. Naruto, thinking she was listening to him, laughed and stood up so fast his chair almost fell over.

Startled, Sakura looked up to find a grinning Naruto with his hand out stretched toward her. "What?" Sakura questioned. "Come on lets go!" Naruto exclaimed while impatiently waving his hand in front of her.

"Huh?" was all Sakura could say. "To go danc'in, of 'ourse. Weren't you lis'enin'?" Shocked, Sakura could only let herself be dragged from her seat to the crowded dance floor.

Well, this ought to be interesting.

()()()

Surprisingly, a drunken Naruto was a better dancer then Sakura thought. Though his balance was a bit off, he had impressed her with his actual knowledge of how to dance. Just like he was in battle (and pretty much everything else), Naruto always went above and beyond what people had excepted him to do. Though slightly reckless, his insane dance moves had the crowd cheering. Currently Naruto was in the bathroom puking the contents of his stomach out. She guessed that all the dancing had upset his stomach, and being drunk didn't help.

"Hey there sweet thang"

Turning Sakura saw a man about her age, maybe a year or two older. Sakura distantly remembered him being a patient of hers sometime ago. She also remembered he was there because his girlfriend at the time had caught him flirting with another girl. Ether that girl had one violent temper or it hadn't been the only time that he got caught --or both, she shuddered. Turning her attention back to, Ryou?, she noticed that he had already taken the stool next to her and was ordering a drink.

"Hey there babe, let me get you a drink, names Riku." She was slightly amused but more disgusted at how it looked as if the man was about to fall over in his seat. Sakura rolled, silently hoping Naruto was making his way back to her now.

"Yea no, its ruude to i'nore sumones whos t'ying to talk to you," Not surprising, Riku had dropped the 'act' when she started to 'ignore him'. 'So much for that great idea', she thought. Turning once more she addressed Riku as nicely as she could. "Look—Riku, I'm already here with someone so I think it would be best if you leave." After a moment, when she noticed he wasn't making an attempt to move, she made an attempt to leave herself, but was stopped but a hand on her wrist.

"Don't be so stingy, ats the old'st 'xcuse ever." Sakura sighed. She was so not in the mood to deal with this. Turning around, she was prepared to give the guy a good punch, when someone beat her to it.

Sakuras eyes widened as she saw Naruto standing over a barely conscious Riku. His stance was stiff, as if he was trying to hold something back and his fists were clenched so tightly that Sakura thought he might break skin. His lips formed a fierce scowl and his eyes were beginning to bleed red.

Wait, red?!?

She had to do something to calm him down. She wasn't sure why the Kyuubi would be present at a time like this; though she assumed that the alcohol must had had some influence. All she knew was that she had to find some way to calm him down and get him somewhere less crowded. The last thing _anyone _needed was a Kyuubi enhanced Naruto running around Konaha. But besides the alcohol, she couldn't think of anything that would trigger the Kyuubi to come out. From what little she knew about it, she was aware that the Kyuubi would make an appearance when Naruto was in a life threatening situation, or he let his emotions get the best of him. Since Naruto wasn't in a life or death situation, she could only assume that Narutos emotion (whatever it was) had gotten the better of him.

Dragging herself out of her thoughts, she made her way over towards Naruto, grabbed his hand, (which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but what else was she suppose to do?) and started dragging him towards the door. She distantly noticed Ino cheering her on form the side. She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. Some things never changed. Pushing herself past the crowd that had begun to form, Sakura made a b-line for the door and proceeded out into the night.

()()()

TBC…

Good? Bad? Keep it going? Reviews are welcomed!  
Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those who reviewed!  
Due 2 all the fans who want more here is chapter 2 of Boundry lol  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…or the Karate kid

FYI Inner Sakura is in bold and regular Sakura will be normal

()()()

The streets were dark and barren as Sakura started making her way home…or wherever she was going. And it didn't help that the silence was unbearable. Deciding she had to say something she turned towards Naruto and noticed she was still holding his hand. "Sorry." Sakura said as she began to let go of his hand.

"No!" Startled, Sakura turned her gaze upwards to Narutos, noticing the red in his eyes wasn't entirely gone yet, but it was dimmer then before. "I like holding your hand." Naurto exclaimed, not at all embarrassed by his statement. Sakura silently thanked whoever was listening that it was dark enough that Naruto couldn't see her blush. Rolling her eyes at his antics she relaxed slightly. For the next few minutes neither of them said anything. Finally, Sakura turned to regard Naruto. "Naruto," Sakura stated, "you didn't have to do that, you know."

"Yes I did." Apparently, while in the bathroom Naruto had sobered up. His stance was still slightly tense, but she noticed that it lacked its drunken ease. His speech wasn't as slurred anymore, although he did slip a couple of times, but there was something in his voice that made her stop.

It was a lot deeper and more….rough? What shocked her most was the dark undertone it had. She couldn't stop herself from shivering and not from the cold. She knew what Naruto got like when he was in Kyuubi form, and she was hoping that it wouldn't happen tonight. No matter what she did she decided that alcohol and Naruto should never mix Ever. Because apparently his hold on the Kyuubi weakened with ever drink.

"I just," Naruto said, shocking Sakura out of her thought, "I just...didn't like the way he was looking at you...it was...bad."

"It wasn't that bad Naruto. Not that I didn't appreciate it, but he _was _only trying to buy me a drink." She said lightly.

"No, he wasn't"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh really..." She knew there was no point to try and figure out what he meant. The tone of his voice was one that meant 'case closed' and she knew no matter what she did, he wouldn't answer unless he wanted to. Even though, she had to smile. She knew Naruto had done it because he cared. Not even caring that he wasn't making must sense (she blamed that on the alcohol), She stopped and turned to him. Leaning up she let her lips come in contact with his cheek.

Blushing slightly, she whispered, "Thanks Naruto." Leaning down, she turned, and resumed walking. After a few moments, noticing he wasn't following behind her, Sakura turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Well, aren't you coming?" she said, smiling at how he was just standing there, a hand raised to the cheek that she had just pecked.

Grinning Naruto let his hand fall and hurried his pace to catch up with her.

()()()

Somehow or another, they had ended up at Sakuras apartment. She hadn't minded of course, for she was used to having Naruto stay, be it late missions or casual visits. She even gave him his own room for when he did. She had let Naruto use her bathroom to take a shower while she made them something to drink—that was non alcoholic.

After changing into a small tank top and comfortable sweat pants, she gathered the cups in her hands and made her way over to the couch. Settling herself down, she allowed her mid to wander. Tonight hadn't been as bad as she thought. Sure, there were a few mishaps here and there but overall it was a pretty fun time. She made a mental note to tell Ino that, though lord only knew she didn't need her head to get any bigger then it was already. Plus, Ino would be proud of her; she had finally brought a man home. She had to giggle at her thoughts. She could hear Ino know, demanding to know all the details of her 'late night rondevu'.

Hearing the door to the bathroom open, she turned to greet Naruto…and shirtless Naruto that is.

Sakura couldn't help the blush that spread across her face.

'Where'd his shirt go?'

'**What do you care?** **You** **know** **you're** **enjoying** **the** **view'** Inner Sakura chimed in, after being absent for the earlier part of the night.

'Wha—ah no!'

'**Please, you can't deny it. I know'** her inner sang.

'Will you shut up!'

'**Hmph! Don't get mad at 'cause I'm right.'**

"Sakura-chan?"

Shaking her head, she let her eyes roam over to Naruto. She couldn't pretend that she wasn't watching the drops of water that had leaked from his hair and onto his chest. His toned, hard and tanned, chest. She fought the urge to go over and let her tongue lick up the drops. Her eyes drifted lower as a few drops made their way past his abs and disappeared under his lose sweatpants. She wondered if he would stop her if she followed the same path as the drops.

'Ugh, this is just plain torture', she thought, effectively ridding herself of her previous thoughts. 'No more bad thoughts Sakura', she mentally scolded herself.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Hoping her face wasn't displaying any of the thoughts in her head she nodded. Holding her hand out, she offered him a cup. "Here, this should help your stomach."

"Thanks" He grabbed the cup form her hand and proceeded to down it in one chug. Laughing he said, "Jeez, what's in the stuff? Yuck." She smiled. Apparently, not only did the Kyuubi help Naruto heal a whole lot faster, but it also helped him sober up a lot faster ten most. Then again, alcohol was considered a poison to the body, so then she could just assume that the Kyuubi was healing him all the same.

"Well, I'm beat." Naruto said as he stretched his arms over his head. Making his way to the couch, he let himself fall, not caring, or noticing, that his head fell right into Sakruas lap. "So…now what? Wanna watch a movie?"

Meanwhile, a movie was the furthest ting form Sakuras mind. 'Oh my god...his head is my lap!', 'Calm down,' she thought. Besides, it wasn't like Naruto never did it. Actually he did this on a regular day to day basis. (She knew that giving him massages wasn't a waste of time; that and the fact they were so close)

"Uh, yea, sure" She replied, praying he wouldn't hear the frantic beating that was her heart.

"Great! Lemme see what's on."

Grabbing the remote, he turned his body so that he was facing the television, lying sideways on the couch. Sakura, thanking god that her heart wasn't beating so loudly anymore, shifted so that she could put her feet on the coffee table and let her head fall onto the back of the couch, still aware that Naurtos head was lying comfortably in her lap. She almost giggled when his wild hair would brush her stomach, which was slightly uncovered due to all the shifting. She almost let herself run her fingers through said hair. And she almost let herself give into her deepest thoughts and push him back onto the couch and…S

Stop! She was not going to go there. Thinking these things at her home, _alone,_ was one thing, but with other people in sight, no way! Especially when the object of those deepest desires was laying in her lap! Though it was so tempting… 'No! No more dirty thoughts' she thought as she shook her head.

"Oh look! The Karate Kid! I love that movie." Naruto said, successfully ridding Sakura of her thoughts, which half of her was thankful for while the other half was still tempted to act them out.

"Oh, um yea okay." She pathetically responded. So much for actual words tonight, she miserably thought. She was thankful Naruto didn't say anything in response. Falling back onto the couch a little more, she let her eyes wander towards the TV.

About an hour into the movie, Sakura could feel herself beginning to drift into sleep. Glancing at the clock, she wasn't too surprised to find the numbers 2:13 flashing on the screen. She opened her mouth to tell Naruto she was going to head to bed, when a yawn interrupted her.

"Are you tired?" Naruto chuckled. Sakura thanked years of ninja training that she hadn't jumped in shock. Not only did she not feel Naruto get off her lap, she also was surprised to see his face dangerously close to hers.

"Oh, um yeah, I guess I am" She nervously replied.

"You're all read Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura swore her heart stopped when he placed his forehead gently upon her own. The contact sent shivers down her spine and suddenly she wasn't so tired anymore. It was at times like these that she didn't know whether to kiss him for being so concerned, or smack him. Inner Sakura, who up until now had been mysteriously silent, squealed inside her head.

'**Oh MY GAWD, he's so going to kiss you'**

'No he's not; he's just being a good friend and checking my temperature, that's all'

'**Doesn't matter what you call it, he is SO going to kiss you. Or better yet, why don't you just tilt you head a little and…'**

'Argh just shut it'

Inner Sakura laughed, but other than that stayed quiet.

Sakura cursed herself as she felt her blush deepened even more (was that even possible?). She wasn't used to Naruto being this...close, but then again that could be because if he ever tried something like this, her nerves would have gotten the better of her and she would have punch the daylights out of him.

"I don't think you have a fever…" Naruto stated as he trailed off. "But I better make sure" he whispered huskily, as if he had just woken up. As he leaned forward, Sakura could only gasp as she felt Narutos lipped slanted on hers. Naruto took full advanced of her gasp and let his tongue roam into her mouth, liking and nipping as he went.

Sakura, never having been in a situation like this before, could only gasped and moan as she felt his tongue exploring her mouth. After a moment of two, she felt her tongue instinctive move in his mouth, exploring and tasting this new sensation. Hearing him moan in response, she grew bolder and let her tongue run across his teeth and couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her body as her tongue came in contact with one of his canines, which had grown sharper and longer (which she assumed was due to the Kyuubi).

It was only when the need for oxygen overpowered the sensation did Sakura break apart from him, her breathes now coming out in pants. Dazed, she turned her gaze towards his, only to find him staring down at her. His eyes had begun to bleed red a little and although she knew that wasn't a good sign, she couldn't help but feel a bit…thrilled, as if she was about to do something wild and dangerous.

"I may have been wrong; maybe you do have a fever." Naruto stated his voice rough and raw, like it usually was while under the influence of the Kyuubi. Leaning down until his mouth was at her ear he whispered "You know what they say about people with fevers, Sakura?"

Not trusting her voice, she could only shake her head. At the moment she couldn't form a coherent thought, let allow speak one out loud. Plus, is didn't help that his hands were drawing meaningless patterns across the exposed skin of her stomach.

"They say that the best way to get rid of a fever is for the person to….sweat it out." With that said he let his lips latch onto the place where her shoulder and neck met. Sakura could only gasp at both his words and his actions. She couldn't believe this was finally going to happen. She had wanted this to happen for so long and now it was. Of course, she never thought it would happen of her couch but she wasn't complaining.

Feeling his hand creep up under her shirt, Sakura gave a small cry when his hand was just under her bare breast. She wriggled slightly, hoping that he would move his hand higher. Shutting her eyes tightly, she braced herself for the contact.

Only, it never came.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to glance over at Naruto…only to find him snoring softly on her shoulder. That fucking son of a bitch had fallen asleep on her. Was she really that bad that it would put him to sleep?

Sighing, she struggled a bit until she was able to get out from under him and onto the floor. She stood there for awhile, hoping that by glaring at him, he would wake up and they could finish was they started. The only reaction she got was a snore, and he shifting in his place so that was lying on his side.

Despite everything, she had to smile. It was so like Naruto to do something like this, and she couldn't blame him for that (plus all that dancing probably tired him out). Shaking her head she walked towards the closet and got a blanket and then made her way back to drape it over him. Kneeling down she placed her hand on his head and kissed him on the forehead. There would always be tomorrow she thought.

Standing up, she stretched until she heard a satisfying pop. She then made her way toward the television and shut it off, the move long since over. Shaking her way she headed towards the bathroom.

'Well', she thought ironically, 'I guess I will be getting that nice hot bath. Only it won't be so hot.'

()()()

TBC...

Ahh that was my first attempted at anything like that so your feedback would be very much appreciated!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto  
FYI Inner Sakura is in bold and regular Sakura will be normal

()()

_Recap_

_Despite everything, she had to smile. It was so like Naruto to do something like this, and she couldn't blame him for that (plus all that dancing probably tired him out). Shaking her head she walked towards the closet and got a blanket and then made her way back to drape it over him. Kneeling down she placed her hand on his head and kissed him on the forehead. There would always be tomorrow she thought._

_Standing up, she stretched until she heard a satisfying pop. She then made her way toward the television and shut it off, the move long since over. Shaking her way she headed towards the bathroom._

'_Well', she thought ironically, 'I guess I will be getting that nice hot bath. Only it won't be so hot.'_

_()()_

Sunlight streamed through her window as Sakura awoke. Glancing at her clock, she sighed and swore to herself she would never drink---ever. It was only 5:30 and with this killer headache, she doubted she would be getting back to sleep anytime soon. Deciding to get a head start on her day, Sakura grabbed and towel and some clothes to change into, she made her way to the bathroom.

Last night had been…interesting, she thought. Ino sure knew how to throw a party. And everything had been great until Naruto and she had to make that quick escape…

'_Oh my god…Naruto!'_

Resisting the urge the smack her head against the tiles, she put a hand to her mouth. How could she have forgotten about the little, okay, not so little, make out session on the couch. How was she supposed to face him after that! What was she suppose to say? Do?

'**Oh please, you know you would so do it again in a heartbeat'**

'Oh shut up. Besides you're not making my headache and better…'

'**Don't get mad at me cause of your hormones, girl. It's not my fault'**

'You know what? I'm to, ugh I don't know what I am but whatever it is it means I can't deal with you right know!'

'**Fine, fine….besides, it's more fun to watch you squirm,' **Her inner laughed, but said nothing else.

Deciding it was best to get out of the shower before she passed out due to all the heat, (and not just from the hot water) she grabbed her towel. Quickly drying herself off and changing into her clothes, she made her way over to the bathroom mirror.

Gazing into her reflection, she took a few deep breathes_. 'Be calm and rational Sakura'_, she thought. '_As soon as Naruto wakes up, just ask him about what happened. Ask him why he did it. Ask him where he learned to kiss and when his hands got so—'_

She shook her head. No need for those kinds of thoughts so early in the morning. Besides, she had just taken a shower and didn't need to take another, if you catch my drift.

Sighing, something she had been doing a lot lately, she turned toward the door. Since she was up, she might as well make some breakfast for herself and Naruto. And then she would use that opportunity to ask him about last night.

If only she didn't chicken out first.

()()

It was around 10 that Naruto woke up. He staggered into the kitchen, a disheveled mess. He didn't even say good morning to her as he sat down across from her, head landing painfully on the table.

"I feel like shit."

Despite herself, Sakura had to giggle. He looked so cute with his hair even messier than it was on a day to say basis. During the night, he must have tosses and turned a lot because his already loose sweatpants looked as if they were about to fall off (not that she minded, of course). Maybe if he got up they would just slip and—

Shaking her head, she stood and grabbed a cup that was on the counter. "Here" she said handing up the cup, "I made this for you. It should help with the headache you probably have." As he reached out to take the cup, he grunted his thanks.

Slow, antagonizing moments went by, well at least in Sakuras case. Finally, she mustered up the courage to ask him what would be the most embarrassing thing she ever asked.

"Naruto, about last night..." she trailed off.

Grunting, Naruto lifted his head. "Actually Sakura-chan, I wanted to talk to you about that."

Sakura swore her heart had stopped beating. Playing with a lock of her hair, something she did as a nervous habit, she began to run the scenario in the mind. '_Oh my god, he hates me! He's never going to speak to me again and I'm going to lose one of my best friends!!'_

"What happened?"

'_Oh no, I can't do this, I can't…_

"Huh?"

Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well it's all a bit fuzzy, I remember punching someone…though I don't know who. After that, it's all one big blur." He laughed

Oh. My. God…he didn't remember.

Nothing… zip, nada, zero. On one hand, she supposed this was Kamis way of making it up to her after all the terrible things he did, (okay, not terrible, just slightly annoying) and on the other hand, she couldn't stop the wave of sorrow that almost drowned her. He didn't remember…anything. Nothing at all.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Taking a shaky breath to stop herself from crying, she replied, "Oh, yea, I'm fine. Nothing big happened, we walked home, you took a shower, and we ended up watching a movie on the couch and…" she stopped. Should she say anything? If she did, what would happen to their friendship? Taking a deep breath once again, she decided to do what was best.

"…and you were so tired you just passed out on the couch." She even had to guts to giggle slightly after she said so. Getting up, she made her way over to the stove and fixed him a plate.

"Here you go, some nice breakfast!" Putting a cheerful smile on, she took her place back across from him.

Naruto glanced at her. Something didn't seem right. He had noticed the way she seemed to pause when telling him the events of last night. Sighing, he decided to dismiss it. If something important had happened, he would trust that Sakura would tell him. Grinning he said, "Alright, if you say so. Oh yum, did you make these pancakes?"

"Yup, there all for you Naruto" she said.

"Hehe, thanks!" With that said he dug into his 'special' breakfast, thinking that it was lucky Sakura was such a good friend.

Breakfast passed by in silence, Naruto was too busy eating to say anything and Sakura was still replaying last night's…activates in her mind. She repressed the urge to sigh once more, knowing now that that's all they'd be. Fantasies in her mind, nothing more than daydreams.

She shook her head. She needed to talk to someone.

She needed to talk to Ino/

()()

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Shh, keep your voice down, people are starring." Sakura said, frantically waving her arms.

As soon as Naruto had left, Sakura practically ran to Ino's. As soon as she saw her, Sakura burst into tears, and told her what had happened after she had left the part, though Ino hadn't been able to hear anything due to her sobs. So for half an hour Sakura had cried on Inos shoulder, and finally, when her cries had subsided, Ino took her down to the flower shop. She had said something about flowers being able to cheer people up no matter what the situation was.

And that was where they were now; sitting under the counter in the flower shop, with Sakura finishing her story. After the first few shouts of joy from Ino, Sakura had had it with people looking at her fun, so she dragged Ino down to sit under the counter and away from prying eyes.

"I can't believe it! He didn't remember anything? Nothing?"

Sighing Sakura said, "No…nothing."

"Then why didn't you tell him! You do know that people always recover their memories from their drunken nights sooner or later."

"I know Ino, but I just couldn't! I mean what if he hates me? And doesn't want to be friends anymore?" She exclaimed, on the verge of crying again.

Ino shook her head. For someone so smart, Sakura sure could be stupid. She was probably the only one in all of Konaha, no, the whole Fire Country, that didn't know that Naruto had it bad for her. Shaking her head she said, "Stop being an idiot. You know for a fact that Naruto isn't that kind of person. Now you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and go tell him. Besides, this is your big chance to confess!" She said, winking.

Sakura sighed. Despite herself, she knew Ino was right and that Naruto would never to that to her. Still, she couldn't let go of her doubt.

"What if…what if this changes our friendship?" she said quietly. So quietly that Ino almost didn't catch it.

"You know…you may be surprised what could happen."

Ino turned, hearing a slight knock of the counter top. "Um...excuse me miss, could you—"

"Hey!" Ino said, cutting the woman off, "Can't you see we're a bit busy at the moment?"

"Hmph! Well excuse you!" the woman said, sticking her nose in the air as she made her way to the exit.

Sakura giggled, "That wasn't a very good idea Ino."

"Nah, it's cool. She gets on my nerves."

Glancing at each other the girls dissolved a fit of giggles. "Thanks Pig, you really are a good friend."

Smiling, Ino responded, "Anytime Forehead, now get out! You're bad for business!"

Laughing, Sakura waved her goodbyes as she walked towards the door.

Maybe this was going to be a good day after all.

()()

Sorry everyone for the delayed update…things are a bit hectic here lol

Sorry anyone was OCC -_- I tried my best lol, but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. As for the next one, I'm not sure where I should go after this. IF you have any ideas please email me or let me know! They will be much appreciated3

Until next time!

P.s Please review! I love feedback


	4. Chapter 4

Boundry

Chapter 4 Enjoy!!

()()

The streets of the market place were quite crowded as Sakura made her way through them.

It had been a week since the whole I-kissed-my-best-friend incident. After she had had her little talk with Ino, Sakura had made up her mind to tell Naruto exactly what happened that night. She was determined to say what needed to be said so that she could get back to her normal life when she didn't have dreams about her best friend; in the non platonic way.

Only...she hadn't gotten around to it yet.

Every time she would work up the nerve to say something—anything, she would chicken out or some outside force would interfere. Of course, for a while, she had avoided him like the plague. Making excuses to not be alone with him and not looking at him in the eye. After that he would notice that something was up, she had eventually forced herself to act normal. In a way, she admitted that she was sorta happy about the whole thing, not telling him yet. Nothing was weird between them (yet) and everything was okay.

Accept for her exasperating mind.

She knew that one day she would eventually tell him…but not anytime soon.

Sakura sighed, watching her breath leave in the form of a white puff. The air was getting even chiller and it had even snowed once or twice, including today. It was also the most annoying weather to train in; which is why Kakashi had scheduled a team meeting.

Scowling at no one in particular, she made her way through the crowds and headed towards team 7's usual meeting place. To her surprise, both her teammates were already there, waiting.

"Sakura-chan, you're late!" Naruto yelled.

Making her way over to the spot across from Naruto, she plopped down, "Please, as if that's ever mattered to this team." She then turned to Sasuke, "Good morning, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"You know, one day you're going to become mute because you never use your vocal cords." She responded cheekily.

"Haha, like that'd be any different then how he is now." Naruto answered, snickering under his breath. Sasuke only had to glare at him before his snickers turned into loud chuckles. Sakura smile at her teams antics and so she too was laughing with Naruto. Even Sasuke had cracked a small smirk.

Still giggling, Sakura said, "Well at least he won't become a loud mouth like you, Naruto."

"Ouch Sakura-chan, shot to the heart." Dramatically, Naruto put his hand over his heart and began making weird gagging noises.

As soon as he did this, Sakura began laughing even harder. Sasuke too was chuckling under his breath, quietly of course. It was times like these that Sakura was grateful for, knowing that no matter what, the bonds of team seven were stronger than anything.

And this was how Kakashi found them, a 'dying' Naruto, a chuckling Sasuke, and Sakura with both hands on her stomach, tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Did I miss something...on second thought; I really don't want to know."

Managing to gain some control, Sakura replied, "No—snort—you probably don't."

Kakashi just shook his head, "Anyways, since today is such a nice day, we are going to have a fun training day."

"Since when is anything we do here fun?" Naruto said.

"And it's not a nice day." Sasuke added.

Ignoring the boys Kakashi said, "We…are going to…"He paused for dramatic effect and put his hands together, "a snowball fight."

"WHOO, SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Naruto loudly exclaimed.

"A…what?" Sakura muttered.

"Snowball fights of course." Kakashi answered, "To help you with…uh…dodging and…stuff?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I think you're just making this training up so you can fulfill some sick childhood fantasy." Sakura mutter again.

"Hehe, maybe." Kakashi giggled. To say the whole team was disturbed would have been an understatement. The idea of a snowball fight as a way of training was way to strange, but unfortunately, they should have seen something like this coming. After all, their sensei reads porn in public, and he a complete perv.

"How, exactly, is this going to help us with our ninja skills?" Sasuke spoke arrogantly.

"Stop being such a prick, teme. You need to life once in a while 'cause ya know, not everything revolves around being a 'ninja'." Naruto said, putting air quotes up when he said the word ninja.

"Dobe, of course it does. It's your job."

"Blah blah, I'm an emo who has no fun. That's all I hear."

"What are you, five?"

"What are you, like two?" Naruto said in a high pitch voice.

"Alright you two, knock it off. You're both acting like your five." Sakura intervened.

""He started it."" They said simultaneously.

"Well I'm going to end." Sakura said, in a tone that they both knew meant, 'piss me off even more and I'll have you in the hospital for weeks'.

Kakashi smiled as he watched his pupils interact with one another. Without Sakura as their referee, those two would have killed themselves by now.

Coughing to get his kids attention he said, "Each of you must fend for yourself and try to outsmart the others. If you can do that…well, good for you! Try not to kill anyone okay?"

"Are you not going to play Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No, I was due to see the Hokage three hours ago." He smiled as he saw all three of them sweat drop. "Have fun!"

With that said, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Not really knowing what to do, each of them looked around, and then at each other.

"Do you think he was actually serious?" Sakura asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't." Sasuke said, "This has nothing to do with training, I'm going to go home a train myself, see you."

"I guess your-" She was cut off however, when a chunk of snow hit her in the back of the head. Furiously she turned to see Naruto, holding a pile of snow and wearing a grin on his face.

"Hehe, I got you."

Angrily, Sakura bent down, made a snowball, and threw it at Naruto. Unfortunately, she missed.

"HA, you call that a throw? I bet even teme could do better than that."

"UGH, that's it! You get back here Naruto!" Running towards him, she used his shock to her advantage and jumped onto of him, all the while trying to shove snow in his face. Laughing, they rolled around in the snow until finally Naruto rolled them over so that he was straddling her hips.

"Let—me—ugh, go!" Sakura shouted.

"Haha, not until you eat my snow." Naruto replied, trying to get snow into her mouth. Twisting and turning her head, Sakura managed to avoid the snow as best she could. Frustrated, Naruto grabbed the hand that had been smacking him and placed it under his knee. Sakura, noticing that she would not be able to win due to his strength said, "Alright, alright, you win. Get off me."

"I don't think so. I'm comfortable here." He said, leaning his forehead against hers. Sakura felt her eyes go wide, unable to control the butterfly feeling in her stomach. She also felt her face begin to heat up, and her heart beating wildly.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? Your face is kinda red. Do you have a fever?"

'_I don't think you have a fever…. But I better make sure'_

He leaned closer; his intentions purely innocent while hers completely inappropriate.

'_I may have been wrong; maybe you do have a fever'_

Sakura's mind was racing. Flashes of what happened that fateful night danced before her eyes, her mind beginning to create scenarios that were not PG.

'_You know what they say about people with fevers, Sakura?'_

Suddenly, it was all too much. Summoning the strength she never knew she had and pushed him off. Naruto, not expecting it, tumble back, landing on his backside in the snow. "Wha?" was all he said. He looked up at Sakura, who had immediately jumped to her feet and was shocked. Her face was bright red; her eyes were glassy and filled with a look he had not seen in a long time.

Desire.

"I, uh I have to go. I, um, have something, um, to do."

Not giving him a chance to respond, she made a quick dash out of sight.

Sitting there with a dumbfound look on his face, Naruto kept replying what had just happened. What was that all about? He wondered. Standing up, brushing the snow off, he looked towards the direction Sakura had left in. He then narrowed his eyes.

It was time to find out what was going on.

()()

Hope you enjoyed chap 4!

Thanks you all my reviewers, you guys really mean a lot. And if you have any suggestions feel free to comment them or email me. They would be very much appreciated.

Until next time!

Ps I don't own naruto


End file.
